Shippo's Sister
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: Shippo meets his sister who is a lot older than him after bening apart they are join together forever or will they get lost again
1. Shippo's Sister?

" " Speaking

Thoughts

Chapter 1: Saka

It was a normal day with the Inu-gang when…

"KKKAAAGGGOOOMMEE," shouted a young kistune " he hit me again and what did I do this time?"

"Inuyasha sit boy! do you know by now not to tease Shippo" said a quite angry miko in strange clothes.

"I have a question for you bitch why do you always take his side?" shouted a hanyou deep in the ground in a crater.

"There they go again," sighed a monk in blue and purple with a cloth and prayer beads around his right (left? If you know tell me please) hand.

" Yes I know monk but that can be… HENTAI!" the demon slayer screamed as a hand fondled her butt and huffed off to kill some trees.

I was a normal day to this gang with Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Sango. But on this day there will be a surprise for everyone favorite kistune, Shippo.

This is the day when my ma and pa were killed by those thunder brothers thought Shippo deep in thought while ridding Kagome's shoulder. I hope Saka got away before those brothers got her, even though she is 1175 years older than me oh sister where are you?

Little did the group know that a stranger in the tall lush undergrowth of the trees was watching them. It was a female kistune dressed in a dress tightly bound around her waist with a sword on her side and back. The sword on the back is a huge sword and looks like no one could draw it. The dress is midnight purple with stars covering it. Her long red hair is combed up in a tight bun with two sliver sticks keeping the bun in place. Her eyes are gray with a hint of sadness in them. She has a long bushy tail popping out of the made hole in the dress (think shippo's tail but a bit bigger).

" Shippo" the female whispered, "I found you" the kistune wetted her lips and prepared to whistled.

A low whistling sound was heard over the treetops reaching the group ears catching the attention of the demon and half demon. Shippo snapped his neck around catching the whistle while Inuyasha just turned his ears.

"Feh, don't worry about it Shippo it is just a demon calling," Inuyasha said rudely.

Shippo just ignore him and ran toward the sound hoping that it was HER.

"Shippo" Kagome called worried for his safety.

Shippo ran through the underbrush ignoring his friend's cries. The she- demon hopped down from her tree and started to walk toward the fox-demon who was looking where the sound is came from. Shippo appeared in the clearing, Shippo stopped and stared at the figure across field while the she-demon started to chant a spell and a

"POOF" smoke surrounded the field and Shippo started to cough while Inuyasha arrived on the scene with Tetsuigia in all its glory. All smoke cleared away and on the battlefield is inuyasha engaged with a fox with 6 fiery tails all around the fox itself protecting her. Inuyasha prepared the wind scar when Shippo jumped on the field between Inuyasha and the fox.

" STOP Inuyasha don't hurt her!" shippo cried close to tears.

"What the… she is a demon that tried to attack you, Shippo now move out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at the smaller demon.

" NO" Shippo said quietly "no I would not let you pass."

"Shippo what's wrong with you" Kagome asked staring at Shippo.

During this the fox sat there watching the scene with amuse eyes and started to chuckle. The gang didn't hear but Shippo did.

"Hey, don't laugh when you are the cause of this" Shippo shouted angrily and pointed a finger or paw at the fox. Just than the fox started to laugh at the little fox and the gang.

"Hey, what's your problem demon?" inuyasha fuming at the she demon.

" Nothing is the problem but you half-demon but… if you travel with my brother you can't be all bad" the demon spoke with surprising calmness but with a little anger threading in those words.

" BROTHER who is your brother demon?" Inuyasha asked.

" Why the little demon that travels with your group and I am Saka and stop called me demon, bastard," Saka called across the field and started to turn to her human self due to all her wounds on her tails.

"SHIPPO" the group exclaimed.

" I can explain you guys," Shippo said while walking to the small figure on field. "Saka are you aright?" shippo asked while Saka was standing up.

"Yeah I am okay but your so called friend there wounded my legs badly but that can be fixed with a simple spell" Saka said tiredly. She started to chant a spell to fix her wounds. Then she sat down and Shippo jumped into her arms and started to nuzzle her. Saka chuckled and returned the nuzzle. Shippo then hopped down and faced his foot-tapping friends.

" Okay here how it happened…


	2. History

I got only one review Well ! I want more but I will give it to you here we no… Here I go.

Shippo stood in the middle of the group, ready to tell his tale when Saka came and sat down next to him in her fox form.

" Saka left for hunting before the Brothers attacked our home, I didn't tell you about her because I thought she was dead but here she is alive in front of you and she is 1175 years older than me so you should watch out," said Shippo making it clear for everyone but mostly for Inuyasha.

" Feh why should we she is just a fox with 6 tails" Inuyasha said lazily from the tree. When suddenly Inuyasha was dumped down to the ground.

" What the hell? All right who did that?" Inuyasha shouted with his face red. Shippo burst to the ground laughing while Saka just covered her lips to hide a smile.

"Saka is a senior adult, trickster, warrior, master of the arts, Inuyasha I warned you. She can beat in a fair duel. I am just a beginner child, minor Trickster. In other words ignore me but watch out for Saka," Shippo gasped finally settling.

As Shippo continued talking with the group Saka was in deep thought.

It seems like Shippo likes it here, but I don't want to lose him again so what can I do?

"Saka" Saka was roused out of her thoughts, Kagome was speaking to her. " Yes Kagome?"

" I was wondering if you would like to travel with us just to stay near your brother and teach him to become better," Kagome whispered " But Inuyasha would kick you out but I could always "sit" him."

"Sit him? What do you mean by sit?" asked Saka confused by the meaning.

" I'll show you right now so did want to stay?" Saka nodded her. " Inuyasha Saka is going to travel with us," Kagome said boldly. Inuyasha started to shout at her but he saw the twinkle in her eyes. " No" Inuyasha said plainly and Kagome said the word that made him hit his friend… the ground.

"Ouch, that kind of a sit, nice sit Kagome, but now I think we should go to sleep" Saka said tired out by the events of the day.

The next Morning

Saka woke earlier than the rest and tiptoe to where Shippo and Kagome slept. Shippo was awake as well but can't get out of the grasp of Kagome. Saka sighed chanted some spells and Shippo just floated out. The pair walked out of the clearing in a site perfect for training. The rest woke up due to Kagome asking where Shippo was when they heard loud booms and crash that sounds like a battle. Inuyasha arrived on the scene and was watching with an amusement while the rest looked on with horror. Two foxes were fighting one that had 6 tails, that was Saka but the other fox only had 1 tail and was a lot smaller. The small fox fought bravely but gave up when the big fox just jumped on him making him collapse to the ground. Smoke filled the area and out of the smoke walked Saka with Shippo knocked out from the battle.

" Shippo has gotten better but he needs more practices holding his forms." Saka said while healing him with her spells. While Shippo was waking up then did Saka leave promising to come later during the day for a battle with…someone that is not Shippo.

Ooohhhh Cliffhanger I need 4 reviews before going on come you guys you can just click that little purple button. Come on click it I know you want to


	3. The FIGHT

Wellllll… you guys are lucky, thank you rick224us who is my 5th reviewer. Well I am having a little writer block so don't sue me if it is bad.

The Inu-gang belong to Rumiko Takahahi but Saka belongs to MMMEEEEEE

The fight 

The gang was walking along with Kagome holding Shippo still feeling hurt from his sparring match with Saka. " Shippo, Why do you fight with your sister?" Kagome whispered. " Well my father trained me and Saka in the arts, he trained us so good that I always feel good at the end of the day I guess that since Saka is the oldest, she trains me to uphold the family honor." Shippo and Kagome didn't talk after that.

When the group stopped for lunch Saka walked in and sat down and took out her lunch and started to eat it. Shippo hopped on her shoulder, Saka giggled and gave him some of her food that Shippo that never tasted for a long time. Kagome just looked on sadly at the pair wishing Shippo were in her lap.

Inuyasha was in the middle of a nap when a scent crossed his nose. _Sesshomaru What's he doing here. _He hopped down from the tree he was resting in and ran to where the scent was coming from. The rest of the group followed but Saka jumped to the trees watching and waiting for the moment to show herself.

"What are you doing around here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said icily. Sesshomaru just turn around to stare at Inuyasha and replied " I am looking for Kistune like that little one you carry around his scent is like the one I am looking for," Sesshomaru glanced at the trees as he spoke. Saka just sighted and jumped down on to the clearing.

Sesshomaru glowered at Saka; he drew Tokijin from his sash. Saka just shook her head and drew the sword on her back and that motion drew a gasp from Shippo. Kagome looked at Shippo, Shippo explained to her in a whisper. Kagome eyes grew wider by the second, Shippo stopped and looked toward the battle occurring in the field.

(I am not good with fights)

Silence came over the field when Sesshomaru jogged toward Saka, Saka did the same only charging with a _hand in the prayer sign_ chanting

" _God of all Kistune, heed the words of Saka, spell caster of the clan of red kistune, warrior of the clan of Kistune._

_I need your strength to fell my enemies make your strength my strength, make your speed my speed, make your courage my courage. Tho I may be unworthy of your powers bless this sword with that power give us Tyiring the sword of fire, water, Earth, Wind. _

Lighting came to hit the field as Saka and Sesshomaru exchanged blows the group can just stare on the pair. Mirkou walked over to Kagome asked Shippo "Why is your sister fighting Sesshomaru?" Shippo just shrugged his shoulder not tearing his eyes off the fight.

The pair now broke apart both panting Sesshomaru has streaks of blood across his face from all the nature attacks. Saka wasn't worse for wear but she had the upper hand or paw in this battle

Saka suddenly stood straight and tall chanting in words unknown, as she chanted a wall of ice came up saying to protect her from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes widen and narrowed as he saw his chance at victory, he called out

"DRAGON STRIKE" just as Saka inside the wall finish her spell causing her eyes go white as everyone could see though the wall of ice She raised her hand halting Sesshomaru's attack. She clenched her hand making the lighting gather together as a ball, Saka smiled as she jumped in the air kicking the ball with such force that Sesshomaru crossed his arm across his chest as a protection as a last resort. That was the last thing they saw before the field was swallowed in light. Saka whispered

" I did it" before she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"SAKA" Shippo howled across the field from his place. Shippo changed in his true form and dashed to Saka side. Kagome hurried as well bringing her first aid kit to help Shippo's sister while the rest of the gang just stared at Saka, all wondering the same thing.

" Where did she get all that power? And what happen to her eyes?"

Well I did it I will need another 5 reviews and sorry for I am going on a vacation for one week


End file.
